verdad o pitufo
by pitufotontin
Summary: como el juego verdad o reto,un tema demasiado usado,pero igual es divertido
1. Chapter 1

**bien,se que esto es un tema trillado..que trillado ,¡trilladisimo! , pero igual me gusta la idea, aunque sea un cliche,se trata de que segun los comentarios , les hagan preguntas a los personajes,en este caso , los pitufos,como si de verdad existieran, como verdad o reto,tal cual dice el titulo , por ejemplo supongamos que la presa es filosofo , entonces le dicen algo como , "filosofo ,verdad: ¿cual es tu peor temor?,pitufo (reto) : ponte un vestido" **

**¿si entienden? ¿estamos bien? , ojala,bueno, ya no les quito mas su tiempo y espero tener comentarios o si no,no podre hacer la historia , buen dia :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**miren nada mas, llevo semanas sin reviews y depronto , ¡me llueven un chorro!, gracias por dejar:D , entonces que comience el fic**

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo, nada de lo que pase en este fanfic debera ser considerado para futuras historias de pitufotontin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡QUE TAL AMIGOS! , bienvenidos a verdad o pitufo,el tema mas trillado del mundo,pero no por eso deja de encantar<strong>_

soñador: ¿alguien mas oye voces en el cielo?

fortachon: por esta vez no eres el único

**_comencemos con las preguntas,quien no responda o cumpla un reto recibira un...castiiiigo_**

pitufina: ¿de donde vienen eso?

**_¿listos pitufos?_**

genio: pues preparados,porque listos nunca han sido mucho que digamos

**_tomare eso como un si...ahora la primera pregunta por JesseChica , a nuestro amado tontin!, mi favorito_**

filosofo: noo, ¿enserio?

_**tu pregunta, espero que no te hagan mucho daño , pregunta; ¿sientes atraccion por torpe? **_

tontin: ¿atraccion? ay , bueno, creo que no,yo no...¿que es atraccion?

filosofo: es cuando alguien te gusta

tontin: ay. entonces si, ella me agrada, me cae muy bien

filosofo: (facepalm) para que me molesto

**_y tu reto es...¡hacerle una broma a filosofo! _**

tontin: ¿broma? pero yo...no soy muy bueno

bromista: yo me encargo , ¡tontin! ¿sabias que es cumpleaños de filosofo?

tontin: ¿hoy? creí que había sido ayer

bromista: pero a mi se me olvido ¿podrías darle esto por mi? (le entrega una de sus cajas)

tontin: ay, que amable , toma filo

filosofo: bueno,al menos alguien aprecia (la abre y explota) TONTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

tontin: cielos, tengo un lado de mi mismo que no conocía

_**y hablando de filosofo la siguiente es para el , de ILoveNerds , filosofo: ¿te gusta Miope?**_

filosofo: ¿MIOPE? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN INFECTADO ASI MIS POBRE CANAL AUDITIVO! ¡DE SOLO ESCUCHARLO ME DIERON NAUSEAS! ¡CREO QUE VOY A ESTAR EN COMA...

fortachon: ..creo que quedo claro para todos que la respuesta es no

**_y tu pitufo es..no hables por veinte minutos.._**

filosofo: no debe ser tan complicado , todos saben que callarse es de sabios,como papa pitufo siempre dice...

_fortachon le pone kilos de cinta adhesiva alrededor de la boca_

fortachon: ¡listo!

pitufina: fortachon,eso es trampa

fortachon: oye,es un reto para el,una bendición para el resto

**_la siguiente es de _OsitoTeddy (que lindo nombre) y es para bromista **

bromista: lanzame lo que tengas

**_¿desde cuando te gusta hacer bromas? _**

genio: es lo mismo que preguntarle cuantos años tiene

bromista: culpable incluso desde antes de nacer

**_y tu reto, ponte uno de los vestidos de pitufina y sus tacones _**

bromista: ¿QUE? no hare eso

**_¿me huele a que alguien quiere un castigo?_**

bromista: deacuerdo

_se va a cambiar y regresa con el vestido y los tacones _

bromista: no es tan malo,la falda es cómoda,pero los tacones son un infierno

fortachon: se como te sientes

**_sigiuente, Vanidoso, verdad: ¿alguna vez has querido tener cabello?, por DivaBella_**

vanidos_o: _ha decir verdad me he sentido tentado a tener una hermosa cabellera dorada que vuele contra el viento, pero sigo siendo hermoso con o sin ella

**_ pitufo: dale un beso a coqueta_**

vanidoso: ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡MIS LABIOS NO TOCAN COCHINADAS!

**_castiiigo..._**

vanidoso: adelante, no puede ser peor

**_bien,querido vanidoso,como castigo, te quitaremos tu espejo _**

vanidoso: ¿que? (se desvanece su espejo) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESPEJITO! ESPEJITOOO!

_se echa a llorar en el pasto _

**_ahora StrongGirl , Fortachon, verdad: ¿desde cuando no te gusta Pitufina y porque?, pitufo: no golpees a Filosofo por todo un día_**

fortachon: esas son boberias que se invento pitufotontin, a mi me sigue gustando, pero la niña insistia en que no fueramos pareja

**_y como recordaras,no debes golpear a filosofo_**

fortachon: de echo,ya que no puede hablar, no sera un problema

**_Pitufina, verdad: ¿te gusta tontin?, reto: lee tu mayor secreto de tu diario en voz alta_**

pitufina: no, tontin y yo somos amigos, pero me niego a leer mi diario

**_¿castigo? _**

pitufina: no esta bien husmear en la privacidad de los demas

**_castigo entonces__ sera _**

_le aparecen unos audifonos y un caset _

**_esto tiene grabado la voz de filosofo,tendras que oirlo hablar toda la hora_**

fortachon: ¡eso es crueldad absoluta!

pitufina: pero un juego es un juego

_agarra el mp3 y se los pone _

pitufina: apenas es la introducción y ya me estoy muriendo

_fortachon le dio unas palmadas en la espalda _

**_Esto es de HoneyGirl , Goloso, verdad: ¿si tuvieras que casarte con alguien de la tripulación pitufina, quien seria (Que no sea campesina)? , pitufo: bebe un frasco de jugo de pepinillos_**

goloso: ¿enserio? , bueno...la amiga de genio no esta tan mal, y come poco, ¿como era? ¿marfil?

genio: habil

goloso: si,ella , no esta tan loca

**_goloso,es hola del...fraaasco de pepinillos , una cosa repulsiva, odiada por generacion en generacion, , es una.._**

goloso: (con el frasco vacio) ¿alguien tiene mas?

**_pero...pero...no importa, vayamos al siguiente ; Granjero, verdad: ¿paso algo entre tu y campesina?, pitufo: usa la ropa de cochinon por UNA SEMANA, de PrincesaFlor_**

granjero: ¿pasar? no niña, solo somos buenos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien, pero de ahi nada mas , ¿LA ROPA DE ESO BOCHITO? ¿ sabes en que lugares anduvo?, ¡me niego!

**_entonces castigo, le daremos tu genio a filosofo _**

granjero: denme la maldita ropa

_regresa con ella puesta _

granjero: he estado enterrado en lodo, embarrado de lombrices,incluso limpie las gracias de cachorro,pero esto sigue siendo lo mas asqueroso que he echo

**_seguimos con ,__Moderd Family Cochinon, verdad: háblanos un poco de la tripulante de la tripulación pitufina que era tan sucia como tu, pitufo: _****_báñate_**

cochinon: ¿ella? , pues es bastante sucia, pero no me cae muy bien, creo que tiene una cucaracha , ¿BAÑARME? , eso ni de chiste

**_cochinon,si no te bañas, ...lo hara...la mosca..._**

cochinon: NOOO! LLEVENME A MI PERO NO A MI MOSCA!

_se mete en una tina con asco _

**_y para el siguiente reto,tendremos que suspender el de filosofo por un breve momento , y quien lo diria,del mismo usuario, Filosofo, verdad: ¿como se llama tu mascota?, es muuuuuuuy linda!, pitufo: besa a Miope en los labios_**

filosofo: ¿mascota? ...creo que habla de tontin..¿QUE? ¡ESO ES PEOR QUE LO ANTERIOR! ¡ DE NINGUNA MANERA LA BESARE!

**_entonces.._**

filosofo: ¡sisisisisi! castiigo.. ¡solo castígame y terminemos con esto!

**_si no quieres besar a miope , tenemos esta pila de basura , tienes que comer..._**

_filosofo la empieza a tragar..._

filosofo: ¡TODO POR NO BESAR A LA NERD!

**_y estas son todas por hoy, pero si recibo suficientes reviews,podra haber proximo capitulo,esto es todo,gracias por participar_**

* * *

><p><strong>bien, es todo, y a PrincesaMagia, claro que puedes usarlos,pero tengo condiciones<strong>

**1- si puedes intenta mantenerlos en personaje, si tienes dudas me puedes consultar**

**2- tienes permiso para utilizar a mis personajes,pero no de alterar mi historia**

**3. y creo que te voy a decepcionar, con esta, pero por ningun motivo, quiero que emparejes a los pitufos con sus contrapartes , yo odio ese tipo de parejas, no te lo perdonaria **

**esas son mis condiciones unicamente, que tengas buen dia **

**Antes que se me olvide,si alguien quiere preguntar a Vexy,valiente,loco o hakus, ¡no en mi fanfic! , nada de personajes de la pelicula **


	3. Chapter 3

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo, nada de lo que pase en este fanfic debera ser considerado para futuras historias de pitufotontin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y estamos de regreso,gracias por los reviews,ahroa sigamos el juego<strong>_

pitufos: awww

**_llorones, en fin,primero;PitufinaCuriosa: __Esta pregunta es para pitufotontin, y hablo del usuario, verdad: solo por curiosidad, ¿podrías darnos tu opinión de las dos películas de los pitufos?, pitufo: hazle una broma a... Gargamel_**

_**Bueno,la primera,me gusto como pelicula ,pero no como para los pitufos,creo que es el peor trabajo de doblaje,y la caracterizacion estubo peor,sinceramente,si hubiera sido otros personajes que no fueran los pitufos y no tubieran nada que ver,posiblemente me hubiera gustado, para dar una idea de mi opinion , tontin es mi pitufo favorito,y filosofo es el que me gusta menos , cuando vi la pelicula,el unico que me agrado fue filosofo y el que mas odie fue tontin.**_

_**No vi la primera,porque creo que echaron a perder a la pitufina malvada y odio que hayan remplazado a sassette,ademas que el doblaje no mejora**_

**_Ahora acabemos conmigo y sigamos con ILoveNerds,a quien le debo una disculpa porque no habia visto el episodio y pregunta sobre la mascota de filosofo,ademas pregunta si te gusta torpe y que no uses lentes todo el dia _**

filosofo: se llama "listillo",pero me dejo por una luciérnaga callejera,yo creo que no tenia muy bien pensado nada para su futuro, con respecto a los anteojos , ya lo he hecho en un episodio, la segunda vez no sera tan malo (_se quita los lentes) _pero no abrazare a tontin esta vez

**_¿Y Torpe?_**

filosofo: tampoco la abrazare

**_no menso,que si te gusta torpe _**

filosofo: emmm...ups!,¡debo ir al baño! (_se esfuma) _

_**cobarde,seguimos con ; LittleGirl ,**__**Bromista, verdad:¿cual fue la travesura tuya que causo mas problemas en la aldea, Pitufo: Se el mejor amigo de Filosofo durante todo un día (si, eso incluye escuchar todos sus discursos sin interrumpir)**_

bromista: bien,creo que puedo aguantarle a filosofo si finjo que esta con vestido rosa, y con respeto a tu pregunta,creo que cuando me disfrace y les avente pays a todo,fue divertido (canon)

"NO LO FUE!"

bromista: ustedes no saben de lo que hablan

**_PrincesaFlor:Granjero, verdad: ¿quien es tu mejor amigo en la aldea?, pitufo: si pudieras tener un super poder ¿Cual seria?_**

granjero: mi mejor amigo es gourdy,y me gustaria poder hacer crecer los cultivos con mi mente

bromista: que desperdicio

**_MollySmile: _****_Tontin, verdad: ¿te gusta alguien de la tripulación pitufina?, pitufo: has sonreír a gruñón_**

tontin: ay cielos, todas son muy hermosas claro que si ,pero creo que ninguna es mi tipo,sobre todo la pelona

filosofo: ese es un chico

tontin: y el pitufo es facil, ¡gruñon! ¡gruñon!

gruñon: odio sonreir

tontin: el bebe ya dice tu nombre

gruñon: (sonrie) ¿enserio?...rayos,siempre caigo con eso

**_OsitoTeddy ; _****_Esta Pregunta es para Vanidoso, pero pitufina debe estar presente, verdad: ¿sabe pitufina que leíste su diario?, Reto: puedes elegir entre a).no mirarte en el espejo ni en ningún lugar donde te puedas reflejar por un dia o b). disfrazarte de chica y hacerte pasar por miembro de la tripulación pitufina en lo que dure todo el capitulo_**

pitufina: ¿TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

vanidoso: ahora lo sabe,gracias, y no quiero volver a ser castigado,asi que ya regreso...

(_se va con un vestido y peluca)_

vanidoso: vuelvo en dos horas

_(se mete al barco pero lo patean)_

"¡ARTISTA DE SEGUNDA!"

**_vanidoso:creo_** que me reconocieron

**_JesseChica; _****_Fortachon, verdad: ¿tus tatuajes son reales?, pitufo: intenta quitarle a vanidoso su espejo_**

fortachon: uno si...el otro no tanto,y eso no sera problema

_vanidoso lo oye y se pone delante de su espejo haciendo ruidos de perro_

fortachon: quizá demore mas de lo que creí

**MeGustaBromear ; ****Bromista, verdad: ¿quien es tu mejor amigo?, pitufo: hazte pasar por Filosofo sin que nadie mas sepa haber cuantos golpes recibes**

bromista: ay,eso me va a doler (se pone unos anteojos) y no tengo mejor amigo

**_FlorBella; _****_Para Papa Pitufo, verdad: ¿te gusta mama pitufina? , reto o pitufo:has una posion de amor y suéltala cuando la tripulación llegue a mi aldea haber que pasa_**

papa pitufo: te lo pondre asi,preferiría casarme con un mono abogado candidato a politico con efisema pulmonar, es decir,no, ¡y no voy a hacerle eso a mis pitufitos! ¡prefiero hacer castigo!

_**el castigo tendrás que afeitarte la barba**_

_,_papa pitufo: bueno,una poción de amor...

"NO TE ATREVAS!"

papa pitufo: esta bien,me la afeitare (agarra una rasuradora)

**_TrollBoy , Filosofo, ¿es cierto que conoces mucho de posimas como papa pitufo?, pitufo: has una posima para que le cresca el pelo a Vanidoso._**

filosofo: eso es una gran pregunta,sera un placer hacer una pocion capilar,y claro que se de pocimas como papa pitufo,me atreveria a decir que mas,porque yo me concentro en mis estudios como todo pitufo...(y se sigue hablando)

vanidoso: ¿como pudieron dejar mi cabeza en manos de ese tonton?

_**LovePosionN9 Pitufina**_**_, verdad: ¿todabia le tienes aprecio a Gargamel?, pitufo: comete algo preparado por las manos de... ¡Cochinon!_**

pitufina: ¿aprecio? ¡jamas lo quice! ¡lo detesto! ¡me encantaría que le cayera encima una montaña! (_**Canon** informacion)_

sasssette; que cruel eres

cochinon; pitufina,te hice galletas

pitufina: que asco,pero supongo que tendré que comerlas(las agarra y las come de a poco)

**_TopCarrot,_****_Granjero, verdad: ¿porque cuidas tanto de Sasette?, pitufo: disfrazarte y haste pasar por Campesina a ver a quien engañas._**

granjero: pues,digamos que despues que casi nos mata esa rubia maniaca, nesecita a alguien que se concentre en ella,y no gracias, viendo lo que le paso a vanidoso,no creo que engañe a nadie

**_Pitufina Curiosa ,__Nadie, eres mi favorito!, verdad: ¿tu nombre no ha traído muchas confusiones entre los pitufos? pitufo: Hasle una broma a...bromista_**

Nadie: pues gracias,que bueno que me aprecias, y si,demasiadas confusiones, y ¡con gusto!

bromista: por favor , ¿como me va a hacer una broma?

nadie: ¡mira atras! ¡es pitufina en traje de baño!

bromista: no soy tan tonto como para caer con esa

nadie: ¿es un traje de dos piezas?

bromista: (voltea) ¿DONDE?

(nadie le pone un pay enfrente)

bromista: (volteándose) oye me mentis..(se da con el pay)..una broma demasiado predecible

_**HoneyGirl, **_**_Goloso, verdad: entre los pitufos ¿Quien te parece que tenga el trabajo mas fácil?, reto: cambia de oficio con el/ella por un dia_**

goloso: creo que el trabajo de genio es el mas dificil

genio: emm,¿seguros que es buena idea que goloso haga mi trabajo? destruira la aldea

**_NiaBonita: _****_Genio, verdad: ¿desde cuando fortachon es tu mejor amigo y porque?, pitufo: usa los tacones mas altos que tenga pitufina_**

genio: bueno,nacimos cerca, y bueno, nos llevamos bien,compartimos corral , y creo que hay cosas peores que usar los zapatos de pitufina

fortachon: no genio...no las hay

**_NiaBonita ; _****_Fortachon, verdad: ¿no te pusiste celoso de que Genio y Goloso fueran mejores amigos en un capitulo?, pitufo: esposate a filosofo de nuevo_**

fortachon: ¿celoso? , estuve con pitufina todo el episodio estamos a mano, ¿enserio tengo que esposarme a eso? ¡bien!

(se esposa a filosofo)

fortachon: pero que quede claro que no lo hago por gusto

****_DulcesSueos_****

**_Dormilon/Perezoso, verdad: ¿normalmente con que sueñas?, reto: bebe una lata de bebida energética:_**

perezoso: ahh,sueño que soy un heroe entre los pitufos (canon) y dame la lata

_se la bebe_

perezoso: no,no basta (se vuelve a dormir)

**_Creo que fueron todos por hoy,comenten si quieren mas capitulos;_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y mis reglas son las mismas,solo personajes de la serie animada , por cierto,creo que sus retos podrían ser un poco peores , ¡sin piedad! (claro,tampoco sean crueles) pero me entienden <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO: bueno, ya que ya tengo dos capitulos de esta historia, pero como sabran,sin comentarios, no se puede continuar, asi que yo les pregunto,¿quieren que le siga? ¿o hasta ahi le dejamos? **

**En todo caso,gracias por preguntar y leer , que tengan buen dia **


End file.
